A Song Long Forgotten
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: The Charmed Ones and Leo are hearing songs they have heard a long time ao on the radio.But the song's are making them different.Leo is first to get it,then the Charmed Ones have to find out what is wrong with him.
1. Default Chapter

The three sisters were in the kitchen. Piper with a bowl of cereal, Phoebe with a cup of coffee, and Paige running around, late for work, again.  
  
"Honey, maybe you should try and get up a little earlier," Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe also had work, but not for a half an hour.  
  
"I need sleep," Paige said.  
  
"That is part of having a job," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, well .," Paige said.  
  
She started to leave.  
  
"If there's a demon we'll call you!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Don't bother!" Paige yelled.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
"You are so bad," Piper said.  
  
"I know," Phoebe said, still laughing.  
  
"I wonder where Leo is." Piper asked.  
  
"I think he was here but went to help a charge," Phoebe said.  
  
"I hope everything's okay."  
  
"You know Leo," Phoebe said.  
  
Leo had been helping a charge when a demon came and started playing this song Leo had heard a while ago on the radio. Leo started to feel . weird. He fell asleep right there. The demon shimmered out without killing Leo's charge or even giving her a second glance. The woman ran over to Leo.  
  
"Leo!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" Leo asked, sitting up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel . good. A little dark and mysterious," Leo said, smiling  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You just fell asleep," she said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry," he said, orbing out. He felt . evil. 


	2. Leo's Gone,Phoebe Gets Her Song

Paige had just gotten home from her work. Phoebe should be getting back soon. She had had a weird day at work. People were acting careless and not themselves. Social worker's didn't care about the person they were supposed to be helping. It all didn't make sense to Paige. But she figured they were having a bad day.  
  
"Piper!" she yelled.  
  
"In here!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, is Leo here?" Paige asked, going through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Uh, no he's not. He left to help a charge this morning, but that was really early," Piper said.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong?" Paige asked, sitting at the table.  
  
"No. You know how his job is. Help one charge, help the next one," Piper said, sipping a glass of water.  
  
"Shouldn't Phoebe be back by now?"  
  
"Maybe she ran into traffic."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
Phoebe was just leaving the building at her work. Elise had made her stay and make some adjustments to her column. Which was fine with Phoebe, but when she got outside the streets and sidewalks were empty. Usually people and cars were everywhere at this time. Phoebe shook her head. Then as she rounded the corner to her car, she saw a demon with an innocent. But the demon was playing a song. One Phoebe had heard from the radio but hadn't liked. Phoebe tapped the demon on the shoulder. It turned around.  
  
"Run," Phoebe said to the innocent.  
  
Then she punched the demon and he lost his footing. He started to fall but caught himself. Then he started to playa song Phoebe liked. She started to sway a little. The she started dancing to it. The demon smiled. Then she fell over, asleep. He wondered if he could take her for himself. He shook his head and shimmered off. Phoebe woke up and shook her head. That was weird. She shrugged, oh well. She walked away to her car, forgetting all about the demon. But she wasn't going home, she felt like having fun. She headed to a bar to see who she could find to have a little fun with her. 


	3. Drunk

"Piper, are you sure Phoebe didn't call and say she was working late or something?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, she didn't. It's been an hour and a half since she was supposed to get off," Piper said.  
  
"Maybe we should call for Leo and he can go to her work and see if she's there," Paige said.  
  
"Okay. Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
They waited for a minute, but no Leo appeared.  
  
"What the hell? He usually comes before we're even done saying his name," Paige said.  
  
"That's weird. Do you think he's alright?" Piper said.  
  
"Probably. Maybe he's just. sleeping?" Paige tried, trying to make Piper stop worrying.  
  
"Nah, Leo doesn't sleep anywhere else."  
  
"Oh, I've got it. Maybe he's with the Elders and it's important and he can't leave."  
  
"He still wouldn't ignore our call."  
  
Leo was at a bar enjoying himself. He was hanging with the guys. He didn't exactly know who the guys were or what he was doing here, but oh well. Then he heard his name in his head. A girl was calling it. He could see her. She was beautiful. Then he had felt like he should go to her, like she was in trouble. He started to walk out but ran into a woman that had almost the same color hair as the woman in his head.  
  
"Excuse you," she said.  
  
"Oh sorry Phoebe," Leo said walking away again.  
  
Then he stopped and turned back around. She was staring at him.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm drunk."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say. Wait, is your name Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Your Piper's husband!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Piper. She's in trouble!" Leo said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Wait, you can't just orb in here with everyone watching."  
  
"How did you know about orbing? Why do I know about orbing? What is orbing?" Leo asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know. Just orb us to the manor."  
  
"Okay, I'm not sure I know where the manor is, but I'll do it."  
  
"He led her outside into an alley and orbed hem to the manor.wherever that was. When they appeared again Leo saw the woman that had been in his head.  
  
"There you are!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper. And you're Paige," Leo said.  
  
"Congratulations, you just won a million dollars for guessing that!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Wait. Are you drunk?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes he is," Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. I don't even know who you two are," Phoebe said.  
  
"You tow need rest. Then maybe the drunkenness will wear off," Paige said, pushing Phoebe upstairs.  
  
Leo smiled at Piper. Piper pushed him upstairs and then she smacked him.  
  
"Ow," he said.  
  
"That's what you get," Piper said. 


	4. Abandoning a charge

"I wonder what's gotten into them," Piper said to Paige.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they just wanted some fun," Paige said.  
  
"Paige! Leo has charges anyways, he wouldn't just go out and ignore their calls," Piper said, going down the stairs.  
  
"If I knew who his charges were I'd go check on them but I don't," Paige said.  
  
"I still can't believe him. Now Phoebe is a different story entirely."  
  
Leo's head started ringing. He got up and held his hands to his head. He screamed because it was so annoying. Then he orbed out involuntarily. There was a man who called his name in French.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Leo yelled in English and orbed out.  
  
"What the hell is going on up here?" Piper asked going through her bedroom doorway. Leo was not in their bedroom.  
  
"Paige! Sense him and orb to him," Piper said, just as Paige went through the door.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Then she felt him and hurried and orbed before it went away. But she orbed to him just as he was orbing out. Paige saw some French guy screaming for help.  
  
"It's okay. I'll help you," Paige said.  
  
The guy pointed down the alley.  
  
"I don't see anything," she said.  
  
But just then an energy ball shot straight out of the alley. Paige acted on instinct and orbed the guy out of there. She orbed him right back and took the demons energy ball and threw it right back at him. He exploded.  
  
"You're safe now. If you get in trouble again call the name Paige," Paige said and somehow he knew what she meant.  
  
He nodded and walked off to what to do what he wanted. Paige orbed back to manor. 


	5. The Oldest Sister

"That was kind of weird," Paige said as she orbed into the manor.  
  
"What was weird? And where's Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"He wasn't there. But the weird thing was I sensed him there. It's like he abandoned his charge and just left," Paige told Piper.  
  
"Do you think all of this is happening because of some evil demon, or is it just this big coincidence?" Piper asked.  
  
"Why would a demon do this?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm wondering. Come up to my room. I found something that made me ask you about a demon," Piper said, leading Paige upstairs.  
  
Piper pointed to the bed stand. There was some clear liquid that was not from a drink. It looked kind of gooey.  
  
"I am not touching that stuff," Paige said.  
  
"Okay, but this still doesn't really prove that there's a demon out there that is making Leo and Phoebe act weird," Piper said.  
  
"No, but the Book of Shadows might be able to help us." Paige went up to the attic, Piper in tow.  
  
"Is there a spell that can tell us if a demon is doing all this?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not really sure," Piper said.  
  
"What about if we do a spell to take the thing, whatever it is, out of them."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Paige. Lighten up, they were just having fun!"  
  
"Excuse me, what happened to Ms. Maybe- a- demon- did- this- to- them?"  
  
"You know what, I wonder if Phoebe will go with me to some club or something," Piper said, so not acting like Piper.  
  
Paige just stared at her while she walked away. Then she had a terrible, terrible thought.  
  
"Piper! You didn't touch that gooey stuff did you?" Paige asked Piper in the hall.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Piper shrugged.  
  
Paige grabbed her arm and pulled her into Piper's room.  
  
"Where's the key to this door?" Paige asked, not sure if Piper would tell her.  
  
"Oh, right there." Piper pointed to a drawer in the bed stand, oblivious to why Paige wanted it.  
  
Paige opened it, took the key out, locked the door.  
  
"Doorknob without lock!" Paige yelled, not sure that would work. It didn't.  
  
Paige tried to think of another plan.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone?" a male voice asked from outside the door.  
  
"Chris is back!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Piper are you- where's the doorknob?" Chris asked, pushing the door opened.  
  
"Long story, but I need your help," Paige said, pushing Chris out the door," Okay, um . . . dresser!"  
  
She orbed the dresser from Piper's room to the outside of her door.  
  
"Okay, why did you do that? And where's Wyatt? What if some demon attacked him right now?" Chris asked.  
  
"You mean the demon you're protecting him from?" Paige asked.  
  
"Exactly, you guys have to watch over him. Piper especially does."  
  
"Chris, you don't even know what the demon looks like or what its name is."  
  
"You've got a point. Even though it's a long story, explain the whole keeping Piper locked up thing. And maybe in the middle of that you can tell me where Phoebe is," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about her. Do me a favor and go check on her in her room," Paige said.  
  
Chris raised his eyebrows and left.  
  
"Okay, now for Wyatt," Paige said, going downstairs.  
  
But then Wyatt orbed behind her in his playpen. Paige grabbed the sides of the playpen and orbed it with Wyatt in it to the attic.  
  
"She's okay. She wanted to get out. So I just did what you did with Piper. Even though I don't why," Chris said, orbing in.  
  
"Well, Leo is gone. Piper and I think a demon is doing is . He was acting not himself. Then Phoebe started acting weird. Then on Piper's bed stand there was this gooey clear stuff. It probably came from Leo. Piper touched it when I was out looking for Leo," Paige said.  
  
"So, what, Leo sweated that or something?" Chris asked, making a face.  
  
"I don't know. But we need to look in the Book for maybe a spell to get them back to normal."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Excuse me, why can't I?"  
  
"Well, they're not inhabited by a demon. It's only their mind just letting go of responsibility."  
  
"But since the demon affected their minds, why can't we make it go away?" Paige asked.  
  
"Let's call on the other Haliwells and see what they know," Chris said.  
  
"Shouldn't we look for the demon in the Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not in there."  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm from the future remember?"  
  
"Right. Since Piper and Phoebe probably won't say the spell, I need something of theirs."  
  
"They'll say the spell. Let's go get them," Chris said.  
  
Paige shook her head. How did he know all of this stuff? 


End file.
